


I've always had a crush on the monster under my bed.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [17]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, Candy, Candy Hearts, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, First Meetings, Horniness, Horny Teenagers, Hugs, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, Licking, Light Petting, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Monsters, Neck Kissing, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of Character, Romance, Secret Crush, Short One Shot, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Surprise Kissing, Sweet, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Buddy Pal Friendly makes friends with the monster under his bed.
Relationships: Phantom Blot (Disney)/Original Character(s)
Series: Buddy The Friend to Everybody [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616089
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I've always had a crush on the monster under my bed.

The Phantom Blot flipped through his magazine, waiting for the kid to get to bed. Suddenly the door slammed open and something larger than a child walked into the room. There was a heavy thump on the bed and the mattress dipped. This wasn't a child... God DAMMIT. 

The Blot noted a hand hanging over the bed. He shrugged and grabbed the wrist, yanking in the arm. Even if this wasn't a child then he sure could still spook them. The large form flopped to the floor. A teenager about his own age, canine, handsome, muscular, cute, smelled like candy for some reason, yellow. The taller dog mumbled something about "Mr. Monster Man being too rough." then rolling over and hugging him tight. The monster figured this was probably a good time as any to wake him and give him a good scare. Before he could do that, the candy colored pup wrapped his legs around and started snuggling close. 

The cloaked figure felt like his heart was beating out of his chest and he was sweating a river. The muscle bound man was only dressed in boxers and basically about 3 steps from dry humping him. The inky shadow silently panicking and freezing up as the sunshiny Sir sleepily kissed about him. His breath was caught in his throat, as the man kissed where his neck would be under the costume. "Mr. Monster, don't be mean. I don't like being called that." The beefy dog mumbled vaguely. Basil thought for a moment, it was rather difficult to think given the context but he could remember something about the last guy on this case. 

Yeah, he quit unexpectedly. Maybe this is why. Kinda hard to scare someone when they are feeling you up. The thinner man gently pet as he tried to think a solve to this little pickle. Unfortunately, he found little time for that. As the sugary sweets lazily blinked awake at extremely delayed response to falling off the bed, he yawned, "Are ya the new Mr. Monster Man?" It wasn't a massive shock that this deep fried dish had a southern accent thicker than maple syrup but it was rather... Charming. Almost. The shadowy gent gave his best mysterious voice, "This is just a dream. You are dreaming." The teen blinked sleepily, smiling sappily. 

The fellow teen nervously questioned, "What is it?" The artificial organism chuckled, "The man of my dreams is tall, dark, and handsome." The doggie closed his eyes and fell asleep. The canine breathed out hard, he wiggled out from under the large man then put said larger man back on his bed. Dear God! Tonight was an absolute nightmare... He wished would never be put on anyone else. The Phantom Blot went back under the bed. 

The End.


End file.
